thepotatoefrandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Artefex/Sign of the Wild: Chapter Two
=-Chapter Two-= Is anyone there..? Oh. Wait-- Cypress’s eyes peered open to be introduced to a solemn, white light. He felt weightless, and when he looked around, he was floating in a black abyss surrounded by stars. His eyes widened once his gaze met downwards, his form littered with small stars and a slight transparency. He could see the miles below through his paws, and he glanced around, confused. He let himself fall limp, curiously levitating with the stars. “Honor what you have, my son.” A gentle voice echoed. Cypress’s ears perked, wildly swerving around to the direction of the voice. The beautiful auburn form of his mother stood in front of him, her pelt alight with elegant starshine. Cypress opened his maw to speak, eyes shining with happiness. “Jenna, you’re alright!” He spoke, but he realized with sudden dread that no sound came out of his throat. The light brown tabby tried again to speak, but he was silenced. He frowned, ears drooping as he stared at Jenna. “Don’t stress yourself with speaking. You’re alright.” She hushed, bringing her nose to Cypress’s forehead in comfort. The tom returned the nuzzle, before Jenna pulled away. “You will earn your place here in time with the other fallen warriors. I promise it will all make sense in time.” She told him carefully. Cypress tilted his head, puzzled. Fallen warriors? How long would he have to wait to figure out where he was? Jenna dipped her head, staring at something behind her son. Cypress turned around, seeing a small platform with a pool. Jenna gracefully made her way towards it, floating through the stars and landing cautiously on the platform. Cypress tried following her, struggling to project forward through the air. Eventually he succeeded, clumsily tripping over beside his mother. He exerted his claws into the platform, ambulating over to Jenna; who was staring down at the pool. Cypress bent his head over the mystical water, seeing a setting beside a cliff face. The pool focused on one particular character-- a small, black kitten desperately crying out and shoving his head into a tabby’s unmoving body. Tears rolled down the kitten’s cheeks, and he curled up beside the body. Three other adult cats sat near the scene, trying to comfort the grieving kitten. It was him. Cypress’s corpse. Lost was trying to wake him up. Cypress felt slightly irritated, but it was taken over by sadness. The little parasite cared so much for him. It was painful to watch. “I know you don’t care for him.” Jenna spoke up, breaking the silence. “But you’re all he has left now. You have to understand that.” Cypress bowed his head in guilt, avoiding Jenna’s eyes, and closing his own. Of course he knew that. He just didn’t know how to react to the pesky mite following him around. “I knew by the look in your eye once we found him in that alleyway that you wanted nothing to do with him. But you must understand why I took him into our family. I couldn’t just leave him there to die.” Jenna pleaded. Cypress listened silently, his eyes sharpened. “Lost might not be your true, blood brother. And he is not my true, blood son. But he is part of this family, and accepted as if he came from me. You need to show him respect. He idolizes you in every way, and cares deeply for you. No matter how many times you’ve bullied him, he always continued to be around you.” The she-cat murmured, turning Cypress’s head towards her to look her son in the eye. “Look after him. Please.” The light brown tom opened his eyes, staring at his mother’s gaze. He was silent for a few, long moments, and nodded his head. I understand. Jenna looked relieved beyond words, a silent, starry tear dripping down her face. “It’s time for you to head back. Remember that I will always love you both, even if I won’t be there. I’ll be watching.” She said with a cracked voice, smiling proudly as her eyes clouded. “You will return when it’s truly time for you to join the fallen warriors.” With those last words, Jenna rested her nose to Cypress’s muzzle, a blinding light flashing before his eyes. He felt his form departing the starry surface, until he finally woke up. Category:Blog posts